


Knight in Green: Bulbasaur/Pikachu Oneshot

by Umasougirl



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Domination, F/M, Lemon, Oneshot, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umasougirl/pseuds/Umasougirl
Summary: When Viridian Forest is overrun by a pack of ravenous poochyena, a bulbasaur named Wildleaf decides to end their reign of terror. He chases them off just in time to save a small pikachu from becoming dinner, and takes her home to heal her. When she decides she wants to repay his kindness with a service of her own, he's more than happy to accept the request. But first she needs to learn who's in charge.





	Knight in Green: Bulbasaur/Pikachu Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> A request for my pal Mark! If anyone else has any stories they'd like to see, comment below or shoot me an email at umasougirl19@gmail.com. As always, hang in there and have a great day!

The sun-dappled ferns of Viridian Forest swished as a yellow streak tore through them, followed close behind by a pack of shadows. Weedle and caterpie scuttled up nearby trees, wanting no part in the pack’s hunt, and watched the commotion play out below. A small pikachu ducked and weaved through the undergrowth, apparent only by its lightning bolt tail held erect with fear. Scarcely a length behind ran the leader of the pack, a huge rugged-looking poochyena with an ugly scar down his shoulder. His lip was drawn back hungrily, revealing a set of sharp fangs that glistened with drool. 

The leader’s eyes gleamed with delight as the scent of fear washed over him. “Hurry up,” he growled to his three subordinates. “We’ve nearly got her!” His companions were gasping for breath, but put on an extra burst of speed to catch up.

“We can’t keep this up much longer boss,” one gasped.

“Yeah, are you sure you want pikachu meat for dinner? It’s so… staticky,” another grumbled.

The leader didn’t reply, just glared at his subordinates and they immediately shushed. The pack was a new addition to the forest. Originally imported from Hoenn to guard Viridian Gym during its impromptu closure, all four had been released once the gym leader returned. At first they’d been timid, adjusting to a new territory full of unfamiliar pokemon, but it didn’t take them long to find they had a taste for their new environment. And everything in it.

The pikachu was beginning to falter. Her legs were screaming for her to stop, and every stride was shorter than the last. The lead poochyena noticed and pushed the pace even harder, pulling up alongside her. “You’re mine rodent!” He roared and grabbed her by the scruff. Pikachu let out a jolt of electricity as the two tumbled to a halt below a tree, but her attack didn’t even phase the fanged beast.

“Let go of me!” pikachu shrieked, trying to scratch, bite, and shock her assailant. 

“Not a chance!” he retorted, struggling to find an opening for a clean kill. His packmates formed a semicircle around the two, watching the hungrily as the scent of blood grew sharp in the air. 

After a brief scuffle the pack’s leader had the unconscious pikachu beneath him, planting her face into the earth with one massive paw. He was breathing heavily but glowed with triumph. “That’s how you do it boys!” he called over his shoulder, making sure the hungry pack saw he was in control. The pack jostled and howled its approval, but just as the leader bent to give the killing bite a flash of green sent him flying. A lone bulbasaur now stood over the pikachu with his vines raised menacingly, daring the hyena pokemon to make a move. 

The leader jumped to his paws, shaking debris from his pelt. He sized up the grass-and-poison pokemon but stayed where he’d landed. “Who are you?” he demanded, eyes ablaze with fury. “What right do you have to take my kill?” The bulbasaur looked him up and down, unimpressed.

“Someone who won’t stand for greedy newcomers stripping the forest bare.” Below him the pikachu stirred, whimpering weakly. Bulbasaur lifted her up gently with a vine and draped the small female over his back before continuing. “Here, carnivores only take what they need to survive and, in exchange, defend this land from humans. Since your arrival all you’ve done is feast without giving anything back to the forest. I’m here today to put a stop to it.” The leader laughed, a coarse, barking chuckle. 

“Is that so?” he inquired, daring to take a pace forward. “And what if we like it here? Can you really stand up to four of us?” On cue the pack crouched and growled, prepared to leap on encroacher. Bulbasaur was unimpressed.

“Maybe not alone, but my friends can,” he replied with a smirk. He brought a vine to his mouth and whistled, and immediately a buzzing filled the air all around them. Dozens of beedrill swarmed from the trees, forming a wall around the pack with stingers poised. The poochyena froze, realizing they were trapped. The leader tried to appear unfazed but his trembling paws gave him away.

“That’s a coward’s trick, relying on others to do your dirty work,” he snarled.” Bulbasaur meerly shrugged.

“This is the way of the forest, the strong work together to protect the weak.” His gaze hardened. “I suggest you leave this place, now, before we decide to finish you off instead.” The beedrill shifted to make a gap just wide enough for the canines to squeeze through. The three subordinates didn’t wait to be told twice. They bolted for the opening with tails between their legs, letting out frightened yipes as they sprinted out of sight. The leader watched them go with fire in his eyes, realizing he was defeated. 

He locked his gaze onto bulbasaur’s as he slowly backed toward the beedrill. “Very well, we’ll leave this time. But mark my words, one day I’ll be back and this forest will belong to me!” Warning delivered, he turned and loped after his pack. Bulbasaur remained silent, watching him flee until the leader was gone from sight. He gave a nod of thanks and the beedrill dispersed to return to their hive. Once alone, he gingerly examined the small pikachu.

“She’s fainted again,” he murmured as he cradled her in his vines, “and her breathing is shallow. I must find berries and mix a tonic... ” He set off away from the trail of the fleeing poochyena toward his home, muttering all the while about the ingredients he’d need. The forest slowly returned to life around him as news of the pack’s departure spread. He watched rattata scampering in the undergrowth, and pidgey once more feasting on worms at the forest floor. A sense of satisfaction washed over him, and he began to relax as a sense of calm filled the air.

Bulbasaur’s cave wasn’t far. It was a modest tunnel in a hillside surrounded by berry trees, with a small pond nearby. He laid pikachu in a patch of sunlight before busying himself gathering berries, water, and herbs to make a tonic for the electric mouse. Just as he finished mixing the concoction the pikachu stirred. Her large brown eyes opened groggily and fixed on the grass-type beside her. “Who are you?” she murmured.

Bulbasaur smiled gently. “The name’s Wildleaf,” he told her as he gazed at those big brown eyes. “Now hush, eat this and get some rest,” Wildleaf helped the pikachu sit up and offered her a green glob on a leaf. Pikachu hesitantly nibbled at the mixture and, realizing it tasted more of berries than of slop, hungrily ate the rest. Wildleaf nodded and laid pikachu back down. “Good, now sleep. Once morning arrives you should feel more like yourself.” 

Pikachu nodded and relaxed as the remedy began to take effect. “Thank you…” Wildleaf shushed her, but she murmured “Volta… my name… is Volta.” With that she let a dreamless sleep take hold.

********************************************************************************************************  


The next morning dawned bright and clear. Wildleaf stretched and emerged from his cave, sighing as the sun warmed the bulb on his back. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and a warm breeze carried the scent of honey across his glade. Although he was tempted to wallow in the pond and bask, the grass pokemon turned to check on his charge. 

Volta lie in her leafy nest, curled into a ball of yellow and brown fluff. Wildleaf chuckled to himself as she let out a high-pitched snore. Pikachu had always been a bit too hyper and scatter-brained for his liking, but this one seemed different. More grounded and less flighty. Not that he knew for sure, given their brief and dire meeting, but the way she’d retained her composure last night had earned his respect. As he stared Volta stirred, then stretched and untangled her legs. She let out a massive yawn, revealing needle-sharp teeth, and blinked at him.

“Oh! Good morning,” she greeted when she noticed Wildleaf standing nearby, ears perked.

“Good morning,” he responded and took a step forward, looking her up and down. Most of her wounds had already begun to heal, and her pelt had regained a healthy shine. “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better thank you,” she said, noticing his red eyes actually had flecks of purple before casting her gaze away. “I hope I haven’t been too much trouble…”

“You’ve been no trouble at all!” Wildleaf cut her off and she looked up at him, startled by the outburst. He glanced away and stammered “W-what I mean is, I’m actually a healer. I set up my home here to help any pokemon that need medical attention, without having to rely on the humans for help.” He swept a vine around the clearing and Volta appeared intrigued.

“Wow, that’s amazing,” she marveled. “But… are you sure I’m not imposing? I’d hate to keep you from caring for anyone more injured than me.” The bulbasaur shook his head firmly.

“You’re not imposing at all,” he insisted, moving closer and offering a vine to her. “Now how about we get you cleaned up?” Volta gratefully accepted, holding onto him as Wildleaf wrapped the appendage around her. Its apex tickled her belly but she didn’t mind. The two walked into the pond and Wildleaf carefully washed blood and grit from her pelt. He noted with satisfaction how her fur glistened as it was cleaned. 

“Hey Wildleaf?” Volta murmured, eyes closed as she relaxed under his touch.

“Hm?” He paused and glanced at her. “Does it hurt?” Volta shook her head.

“No, it feels nice. Just…” she trailed off and stared at the water, troubled.

“‘Just’ what?” Wildleaf prompted, turning her so she faced him.

“Well… I wanted to know how I can help you. I heard you saying yesterday that everyone gives back to the forest, but I’ve only ever helped my clan.” Wildleaf chuckled. 

“That’s a rule for those of us who eat meat. It’s so we don’t solely take from the other pokemon in this forest, but return the favor and protect them as they nourish us.” Volta looked horrified. 

“Y-you eat meat?” she stammered. Wildleaf nodded. “But I thought you were a grass type, why would you need to hunt?” She tried to take a step back and nearly fell. Wildleaf caught her and held her gently, careful not to frighten her more.

“I’m grass and poison,” he explained softly. “I try to sustain myself on the sun and berries as much as possible, but when the sunlight weakens and the days grow shorter in autumn and winter, I need more to sustain myself. Don’t worry, we’re a long way from that.” Volta didn’t look convinced, but relaxed somewhat .

“Well… even so, I still want to help you.” As she gazed into his eyes Wildleaf suddenly realized just how close they were. Tension crackled through the air as he looked down at her.

“Oh?” he tilted his head. “And what did you have in mind?” He absently began washing her ears, not realizing he forgot to scoop up water as he massaged the velvety fur.

Volta lifted her chin and cooed, letting out an adorable “Chaaa….” as she enjoyed the sensation. “Well… anything you need...” She was blushing now, refusing to meet his gaze. Realizing what she intended Wildleaf grinned, tightening his grip on her.

“And what do you think I need?” he asked quietly, trailing a vine along her back so the small female shuddered. Volta shook her head shyly. “I want you to say it.” She quivered under his touch, her trembling sending small ripples across the pond. 

“Some release?” she ventured hesitantly, her cheeks nearly as red as her electric pouches. Wildleaf felt his pulse quicken, looking Volta up and down. He normally wasn’t one to indulge with his patients, but something about this pikachu drew him to her. Maybe it was her scent, or those brown eyes, or maybe just the way she felt under his touch. Regardless of the reason one thing was certain. He wanted to make her his.

Rather than respond he lifted Volta from the water and carried her to his cave. She didn’t protest, just shivered lightly as the breeze chilled her damp fur. His cave was quite spacious, large enough to comfortably fit a venusaur or two if Wildleaf decided he’d like to evolve. At one corner he maintained a stockpile of herbs and berries, and at the other he’d built a nest of leaves and soft moss. He laid Volta on the nest and remained standing as she stared at him nervously, then glanced away.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Wildleaf asked, suppressing a shudder of anticipation. “I don’t want to take you unless you’re absolutely certain.” He lifted her chin so she was looking at him. “I can take you back to your nest. You can rest and then go home, you don’t need to do this.” 

Volta gulped and nodded. “I-I do want to, really… Just, I’ve never done this before, and you’re so much bigger than me…” Wildleaf’s attention peaked and he could feel his member beginning to emerge as he realized she was a virgin. 

He smiled reassuringly at her. “Don’t worry about that, I’ll make sure I don’t harm you.” She seemed to relax and he added “I’ll make sure you’re taken care of and that you enjoy yourself before I take care of myself, alright?” Volta nodded, trembling so hard she couldn’t respond. “Tell me if anything hurts and I’ll stop.”

Done talking, he began to explore every inch of her body. He ran a vine along her belly before holding it against her neck. The vine squeezed, lightly choking her as the other trailed along her legs. She seemed to like it, arching her back slightly and sighing under his touch. Assured that the female was comfortable, Wildleaf began to gently rub her velvety slit, moving slow as she gasped and stared at him with those beautiful eyes. He stared down at her, grinning as he watched her expressions change from surprise to uncertainty and, finally, lust filled her gaze as she grew moist. Her gasps gradually deepened into moans and she rocked her hips in time with his massage.

Wildleaf tightened his grip on her throat as he rubbed harder, angling his vine so it began to lightly probe her tiny pussy. “Hush,” he whispered to her as she tried to press down against him. “Just relax and let me take care of you. You’ll get more soon enough.” Volta whimpered in protest but obeyed, panting lightly as his appendage toyed with her. Wildleaf could feel her warm entrance beginning to stretch. Her electricity tingled up his vine and he could hardly restrain himself. He wanted to feel her quivering warmth against him, bury himself deep into her and make her his. But she needed to stretch a little wider first.

Releasing her throat, Wildleaf covered Volta’s mouth and leaned forward to lick and nip at her neck. She mewled in alarm as his sharp teeth closed against her skin but Wildleaf didn’t care. He pressed harder against her entrance as he felt it slowly open and then enclose him. The warmth and tightness were incredible, and he nearly plunged his cock into her right then, but her gasp of pain made him pause. He stilled inside her and licked her chest and neck gently, releasing her mouth as she slowly stilled.

“W-Wildleaf-” she moaned softly, her body beginning to relax.

“Hm?” he inquired, raising a brow as he twitched the tip of his vine. She let out a satisfying squeal and her juices started to trickle out.

“Don’t stop.” Volta looked up at him desperately, wanting more. Needing him to fill her. But Wildleaf didn’t give in.

He shook his head slowly and began slowly pumping in and out of her. “No, that’s not how this works.” He fixed her with a stern gaze, tension crackling in the air as her need met his denial. “I said I was going to make you were taken care of, but if you want more you have to beg.” Volta looked up at him and her blush returned.

“B-beg?” He nodded, staring at her intently as he continued to massage her pussy. She swallowed timidly and pinned her ears back before speaking. “Um p-please Wildleaf, give me more?” she attempted, voice cracking with each thrust. 

Wildleaf tsk tsk’ed and shook his head, but began going a little faster for her efforts. “You get a little something for trying sweetheart, but we both know you can do better than that. Try again.” She hesitated, embarrassed. He gazed at her sternly and slowed to a crawl inside her. Volta squirmed, the pace so slow it was nearly agonizing as she tried to make him speed up, but the bigger male stepped over her body and held her still. 

“Please Wildleaf, please give me more! I need it in me, I need you to mate me and make me yours, please!” She was shouting her need, and it was music to his ears. Wildleaf smirked cruelly down at her and plunged his vine as deep as he could, eliciting a cry from his new toy. He felt a thin barrier blocking him and remembered with exhilarating satisfaction that he was her first. He’d need to deflower her to accommodate his length, but that could wait. 

Drawing his appendage in and out at a steady pace Wildleaf resumed licking and nipping at the fuzzy neck below him. His free vine dragged up and down the female’s body, alternating between running over her sensitive nipples and squeezing her neck. Below him the pikachu was gasping and squirming, letting out half-formed pleas for more as he ravaged her body. He could feel her body tensing, her pussy beginning to squeeze him as he pressed her to the limit. Suddenly she cried out and hugged his belly. Her pussy clamped tight against him and the trickling between her legs become a flood as each thrust caused a small spray of her juices to gush out. Wildleaf growled in approval and didn’t slow his rough handling of the female until she’d come down from her climax. 

Volta slowly relaxed and panted below him, and Wildleaf slowed as well before gently pulling out from the female. He gazed down at her half-lidded eyes and gave her neck a small nuzzle. “Are you alright?” he inquired. 

The pikachu nodded slowly. “Y-yeah, that just felt so incredible…” She opened her eyes a little wider and smiled up at him. “Does sex always feel like that?” Wildleaf chuckled and Volta looked confused. “What’s so funny?” 

Wildleaf grinned at her, amused by her naivety. “Girl, you’re in for a treat. That wasn’t sex, that was just the warm-up.” Volta froze and looked nervous, maybe even a hint afraid, but the male was too pent-up to care as he positioned himself. His oozing cock grazed her quivering slit and Volta mewled.

“W-wait! I don’t know if I can take anymore-”

Wildleaf hushed Volta by thrusting his pussy-moistened vine in her mouth, eyes glinting savagely. “Hush,” he commanded, grinding against her as her juices slicked his cock. “I said I wouldn’t harm you, but I didn’t say this wasn’t going to hurt. Now be good and let me take care of myself, got it?” Volta looked frightened but nodded. The taste of her own cum tingled on her tongue, although not unpleasantly, and tasted faintly of berries. She found herself suckling her juices off his appendage as she relaxed, enjoying the smooth dick rubbing against her pussy. The bulbasaur nodded with satisfaction. His heart was pounding with anticipation as he lined up. 

“This may hurt, but it’ll feel good soon. Do you understand?” Volta nodded, eyes glazed as she scarcely paid him any mind. Wildleaf glared at her, annoyed at her lack of response, but reminding himself that he’d have her full attention shortly. He prodded at her opening, ensuring she was stretched enough to accommodate him. His breath was heavy on her neck as he felt the tip of his member sliding in. “Are you ready?” he breathed against her fur, his entire body poised and tense above hers. Volta gave the tiniest nod and, all inhibitions gone, Wildleaf plunged his cock into her. She screamed against his vine as he tore through her barrier, but he didn’t care. All he could think about was how her soaked pussy was squeezed every inch of his dick, and the delicious moisture that slapped against his balls with every thrust. 

As he mated his toy Volta’s squeals of pain quieted into moans of pleasure. She slowly started sucking again, and Wildleaf rewarded her by lightly thrusting in and out of her mouth. She wasn’t sure she liked the gagging sensation as he hit the back of her throat, but the thick cock filling her pussy distracted her from the discomfort. Gradually her body adjusted, stretching to perfectly fit his unceasing member, and she began rocking her hips into his. She could feel that unfamiliar pressure building in her loins. It filled her insides like a burning, intoxicatingly exhilarating itch she needed to scratch but couldn’t. Each thrust both helped to quell her need, and drove her maddeningly closer to the edge. She tried to scream and beg the male to go harder, to fill her fuller, but she could only moan as her mouth was abused.

Wildleaf was pleased by her desperation, enjoying how her eyes pleaded for more. He tsk’ed her gently but didn’t stop her from struggling. “This is your place sweetheart, and don’t forget it. I’m going to make you scream my name. You’ll crave this cock for the rest of your life.” She tightened around him as he spoke and he let out a moan. “Fuck, you’re such a dirty little toy aren’t you? Do you like it when I talk down to you?” Volta nodded eagerly, grinding her hips harder. She was close, her pussy starting to clamp down on his dick. Wildleaf grinned and murmured “good girl” into her ear before slamming in as hard as he could. 

Those brown eyes widened and Volta’s back arched in ecstasy. “If you want to act like a needy little whore I’ll treat you like one,” he growled and thrust as fast as he could. She screamed his name as her pussy tightened almost excruciatingly against him. Her climax was even harder this time, her cum gushing out and her walls squeezing his cock. It was almost enough to drive Wildleaf over the edge, but he restrained himself. This felt too good to finish so soon, and he wanted to be sure she knew her place before being given the privilege of taking his seed. He pulled his vine from her mouth, letting her catch her breath as she fell back against the moss. 

Without slowing he grabbed her face and turned her eyes to meet his, both breathless as their gazes met. “Are you ready for me to fill you?” he teased, trailing a vine to her clit and gently rubbing. Volta squirmed under him, gasping from overstimulation as he pleasured her. “Tell me how bad you want to feel my cum shooting into you,” he demanded as her struggle drove him closer to the edge, his voice tight with the effort of holding back.

“Y-yes! Please fill me! Mate me, make me yours! I need it,” she cried and held him as her body quivered. Wildleaf didn’t need to be told twice, his thrusts becoming frenzied as heat filled his groin. 

“Fuck! Alright sweetheart, here it comes!” He moaned as his hot seed shot into her, coating her insides as he reached his peak. He continued to grind his cock deep in her pussy as she took his load, his cock twitching before stilling inside her. Both fell silent, frozen in place as their heavy breathing filling the cave. 

After a moment Wildleaf regained his composure and gingerly pulled out. Volta moaned but didn’t protest. She lay still, his cum flowing out of her pussy to pool in the moss below. Wildleaf nuzzled her cheek gently. “Volta? Volta, are you alright?” he asked, worried he’d gone too far. She nodded before slowly sitting up.

“That was… so good!” she panted as she caught her breath. She licked Wildleaf’s nose happily and he let out a relieved sigh.

“I’m glad, I was afraid I’d hurt you,” he confessed, curling around her so she could lean against his side.

Volta shook her head. “No, I feel great!” she assured him, sitting back and closing her eyes. “It hurt a little at first, but that went away really fast...” She gave a little yawn then turned to snuggle the grass pokemon, exhausted, and Wildleaf noticed with a jolt that it was nearly sunset. He smiled down at the little pikachu and softly laid his head over hers.

“Hush, rest now,” he murmured as her breathing slowed. “Sleep well little one. I’ll be right here if you need anything.” 

“You won’t change beds?” Volta asked, scarcely awake now. 

Wildleaf snuggled her. “No, I’ll be right here by your side for as long as you want me to be.”

“Promise?” the question was a whisper.

“Promise.” Faint snores filled the cave as Volta fell asleep. Wildleaf stayed awake a while longer. He watched the sunlight fade and the moon climb into a starlit sky before he fell into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
